1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of photo-vibratory transducers and more particularly to a transducer which is self-contained and relatively small so that it is finger-manipulable and finger supportable by a blind person for use as a telephone answering aid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous aids have been developed over the years for aiding blind persons in telephone answering service. A blind person is able to perform telephone answering functions if provided with a transducer which may be easily used to sense and distinguish between light signals generated in a line selector pushbutton of a conventional multi-line desk telephone indicative of telephone "ringing", "hold", and "busy" signals. In the past, such devices have been provided in various forms and in various combinations, but in general have been limited in use due to their incorporation in non-portable systems and in systems involving the complexity of a switchboard or the like. A need for a completely self-contained finger manipulable and supportable transducer has existed in order that blind persons may operate any conventional desk telephone having a plurality of lighted buttons in order quickly and easily to determine a lighted condition in any of the buttons and to distinguish between different flashing conditions. The need for providing in such a device portability such that the device may be conveniently carried in a shirt or a coat pocket and having low power drain and resultant battery longevity has also existed.